The Generation
The Generation is a ship from the Depths of Space universe, that was created by a race of creatures called The Devenok. It was inspired by the game Homeworld. History The Devonok people lived on the planet Devenoss for centuries, in a remote area of the Milky Way galaxy. they were well know for their advancements in Artificial Intelligence technology. In fact they were so advanced in that field, it was said there was no better AI than a Devenok AI. using this technology, they traded with hundreds of species, and over the course of 50 years, they managed to develop an impressive economic empire. that all changed 152 years before the events of Depths of Space. the area of space the Devenok were located in was attacked by an aggressive race known as the Crystal Empire. this massive expanse of living crystal entities began annihilating species all across the area, and they soon reached Devenoss. the Devenok found themselves helpless to stop the invaders, and they knew they had no choice but to leave their rapidly shrinking space. so they created 13 advanced ships, and placed 200,000 Devenok in cryostasis on board. The ships were named: The Legacy, The Titan, The Comet, The Guardian, The Faith, The Spark, The Life, The Soul, The Heart, The Mother, The Vagabond, The Sanctuary, and The Generation. The Generation was the eleventh ship to launch from Devenoss, and it set a course for our sector of the Galaxy. the Hyperdrive technology aboard the ship was rather primitive, so it took them all of the 152 years to reach our sector. however before they arrived, they passed through an Ion storm that damaged them. Encounter with the Tagalia Federation The Generation dropped out of hyperspace, to find itself in the Todval System. once it arrived, it was quickly surrounded, and contacted by Tagalia ships. Captain Lethox decided that he should listen to these aliens, as he didn't want to put his ship at risk. after the Tagalia came aboard The Generation, they were surprised to see just how small the Devenok were. after a brief discussion with Lethox, the Tagalia learned of the 200,000 Devenok in suspension on board the ship, and offered to help treate injured crewmen that were hurt when the ship passed through the Ion storm. Talks between the two species continued to go well, and eventually, the Tagalia asked for Lethox to attend a banquet to further the friendship between their peoples. they also offered to assist them in finding a planet, however the Devenok would need to join the Federation first. the Banquet is ongoing, and what happens next has not yet been revealed. Devenok The Devenok that inhabit the ship are an interesting race. they are without a doubt the smallest sentient race currently in the Roleplay, with the tallest of their race reaching only a foot in height. they are a serpentine race, with a long tail in place of legs, and a long neck to which their thin head is attached to. they have spines running down the back of their head, and along their neck and back. these spines will elongate should the Devenok be either threatened or angry. they posses two arms, which end in three fingered clawed hands. their body is covered in scales that serve to protect their rather small frames. All Devenok are carnivorous, and their mouths are filled with small fangs, which they use to cut through meat. Lethox has stated that the Devenok would never eat a creature alive however, and they make sure that it is dead before they eat it. The Devenok diet includes: Rodents, Small Lizards, and Certain insects. The Devenok people have also been shown to be rather polite, as they believe that a life of rudeness leads only to unhappiness. this philosophy has aloud the Devenok to negotiate treaties with many different cultures. The Generation The Ship itself is huge, easily 5000 meters across. However despite its rather large size, it is relatively lightly armed, with only 1300 light particle gatling guns, 50 medium particle cannons, and 50 concussion missile launchers. because of this, the ship relies on support from its many robotic drones. the ship carries a compliment of 3000 small infantry robotic drones, along with several larger drones, about the size of the average humanoid. Furthermore, The Generation carries hundreds of small fighter drones, which it can deploy to attack other targets. these drones are all connected to the ship and each other through a link, which allows them to all strategize at once, which can help to them take out much larger targets with fewer losses. larger robotic drones can also be deployed through large hangers. these drones are about the size of an average Cruiser or frigate, and can be built on board The Generation. The Ship also is equipped with extremely advanced sensors, which can gather information on a planet up to 500 light years away. Its hyperdrive however is rather antiquated, due to it not being able to support a more advanced one. their are many decks on the ship, ranging from crew quarters, to medical bays, to robotic assemblies. their is also a full blown ore processing center aboard, allowing the crew to produce materials without docking at a star port to purchase them. But the most important deck on the ship is know as subsection 32. it is there that the 200,000 sleeping Devenok lie, waiting to be awakened on their new home. Crew On top of the 200,000 Devenok sleeping on the ship, Generation is crewed by 150 Devenok military personnel, who make sure the ship is kept safe. the crew have lived aboard the ship for the entirety of her voyage, as all Devenok live to be quite old. Command is established through a strict hierarchy, with the Captain in command of the entire ship. the following is a list of the more important member of the crew. Captain Lethox: Captain of the Generation, Lethox has grown to adore his ship, and cherishes every life it holds. he is strict, but also caring, always ready to give one of his crew encouragement, and because of this he has earned the respect of the entire crew. Second Officer Balthax: Right hand man of Lethox, and the second-in-command, Balthax didn't like Lethox at first, but later grew fond of him after Lethox saved his life during an attack on the Generation. Balthax is a no-nonsense officer, that doesn't bond with many people on the ship. however he still commands a great deal of respect. Helm Master Brevix: Helmsman of the Generation, and son of Lothix, Brevix is just a kid at the age of 17. born as the first child aboard the ship, Brevix quickly showed a knack for learning ship functions, and at just the age of 13, he became the Helm Master for the entire ship. he is cheerful, eager, and fiercely loyal to both Lethox and Balthax. Security Master Lothix: Chief of security on board the Generation, and father of Brevix, Lothix is past his prime at age 320. he is a very strict man, stopping at almost nothing to keep order on the ship. however despite his strictness, he cares deeply for Brevix, and loves his faithful wife Salvixa. Com Officer Jenolix: Communications officer on the Generation, Jenolix is a calm, well organized individual, who takes her work very seriously. she has acted as almost a second mother to Brevix, talking to him and helping him out whenever he needs it.